Legends And Suicide Forest
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: As Chatot searches for something for Sally's team to explore, he comes across a legend on Darkrai... And eventually the legend leads to the guild going into the human world, exploring a place called Suicide Forest. - Hero/Partner pairing in PMD EoS.
1. Chapter 1

Legends and Suicide Forest

**Hey there- What's goin' on? So yeah, random idea. Random game crossover. And random visit to the human world, to a place in Japan.**

**Specifically, a forest where people go to commit suicide.**

**I was watching some weird documentary- I have no idea why I didn't change it. But I watched, and it was basically about these places said to be cursed... And this forest, which I am calling Suicide Forest since I can't remember the actual name, was the first they talked about.**

**I have no idea why the thought of it lingered in my mind for a few days, but it did. And then I remembered my legend thing from another fic, and realized I wanted to somehow expand on it, as well as get Suicide Forest into the story.**

**I told my friend about how in the forest, sometimes it seems like people aren't really willing to kill themselves- I mean, that's what they said near the end. They also mentioned this one guy, whose body was never found, but that's beside the point.**

**Anyway, my friend suggested that maybe demons are to blame. Maybe little, invisible demons are whispering in the ears of innocent hikers or campers, making them feel unloved, worthless, or putting bad thoughts in their minds until they kill themselves. I liked it, not directly, but for the fic...**

**Ah... Yes, so basically Suicide Forest won't come in like, immediately. First, we'll be learning about that curse from my other fanfic... If you haven't seen it, then don't worry because the characters and events are hardly relevant.**

**I do not own PMD.**

Chatot was currently in his secret study, examining a bunch of random books for something new for the prized team, Team WaterKitty, to explore or discover.

He sighed to himself. Why did he have so many different books on the same subject? He'd just found his third book on Manaphy, and he already had found about six or seven on the Time Gears.

Finally, he picked up the final book he had yet to look at. He hoped it would be something that the Skitty and Squirtle had yet to find out about- Otherwise Sally would go stir crazy from just going on rescue missions. She had a tendency to threaten him with species issues... He shivered violently.

_Hmm... The Legend of Darkrai's True Existence..._

Although the Darkrai incident was long past them, he knew that Sally and Squirtle still probably wondered about him from time to time. So, he opened it up. Though, it would hardly help knowing about his _existence_ if he didn't exist anymore...

**"All that you know of Darkrai, the being of shadows, may not be all true. He is a pokemon of shadow, who usually appears in dreams. However, he was not born as such. He was born to be human.**

**Throughout his human years, he befriended and left many pokemon- However one pokemon always was kept at his side, no matter what. This pokemon was a female Rapidash, who went by Rapid to Darkrai himself.**

**One day, Rapid found a Translation Stone. Because humans were unable to understand pokemon, as pokemon could humans, she gave it to Darkrai, who was thrilled. He immediately began having two-sided converations with her, but none others.**

**Eventually, Rapid asked him why he would not only keep her as his only pokemon- But only use the Translation Stone with her. He was obviously shocked, but soon replied that he loved her. Rapid felt the same, but sadly a such relationship between them was frowned upon and forbidden in both of their species' coultures.**

**Yet, they continued to see each other in secret- Until another human found out. She spread the word of what she had seen... And they were both shunned instantly. Though they refused to keep this simple reason as a reason not to love each other, and instead searched for a way to be together.**

**They eventually met Palkia. When they learned that he had the power to alter space, and thus make Darkrai a pokemon, they begged him to do so. However, Palkia explained that this curse would not only affect them, but the entire world.**

**They still asked for him to do it, thinking that he would still be the only one to change. So Palkia set the curse. But they were wrong.**

**Darkrai did change, yes. But so did many other humans. When they found that some humans remained, however, Palkia said that the curse afflicted humans only if their soulmates were pokemon.**

**Of course Rapid and Darkrai were thrilled- This only increased their love for each other.**

**But, when human-pokemon realized who was responsible, through Palkia himself, they decided to destroy Darkrai- Unless he told Palkia to reverse the curse.**

**And Darkrai refused. He and Rapid fled the land.**

**They were eventually caught, however. Just when Darkrai was about to be demolished...**

**Rapid jumped in the way of the attack, dying instantly.**

**Darkrai was heartbroken. He explained to the humans about what the curse exactly entailed- And the other humans' pokemon revealed that they had loved their trainers for a long time. The humans apologized profusely to Darkrai, but it wasn't enough.**

**He never got Palkia to remove the curse. He wanted to stay in his pokemon form, so he could still be a bit closer to Rapid. However he was never the same. He fell into darkness, and despair, becoming completely evil, and those who tried to convince him to change back to goodness would simply be shot down"**

Chatot stared in shock as he read the words 'THE END'.

He never removed the curse? But... Sally...

"SQUAWK! Guildmaster, alert ALL the teams! I have an important announcement!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ohmygod I'm so sorry! I tried writing this chapter but it came out kinda cruddy...**

**Anyway! Here's hoping that second time's the charm!**

**I do not own PMD.**

"Tell me again the list of possible reasons for Chatot to make us send this letter when he apparantly had an important announcement?" Sally sighed as she and Squirtle approached the only town they knew of with a post office.

"Well, the announcement could have been about us... That's all" Squirtle said.

"And it would have to be pretty bad if he started threatening us with Peck" Sally added.

"Is he thinking about replacing us?" Squirtle asked worriedly. Sally shook her head.

"No way. We saved the world, so I think that's reason enough for tenure"

Squirtle looked at her in confusion, and Sally sighed as she explained,

"Tenure is a human term. It means a lifelong job. No matter how awful you are at your job, as long as you have tenure you can't get fired"

"Oh... In that case I guess you're right"

By now they were approaching the post office, finally. When they went inside, Sally went to the Pelipper at the desk.

"I need to send this letter out" she said, handing over the letter Chatot had given them. The Pelipper nodded and went off to give it to another Pelipper to fly it off.

As Sally and Squirtle left, they bumped into a Charmander and a Treecko.

"Oh! Sorry" Treecko and Squirtle apologized at the same time. Sally giggled, as did Charmander.

"I've never seen you two around here before" Charmander said. Sally smiled.

"Oh, we were just here to drop off a letter for our guild's Head of Intelligence" she explained. Treecko was impressed.

"So you're a member of an Exploration Guild?" he asked to clarify. Squirtle and Sally nodded.

"What's that?" Charmander asked Treecko. Squirtle and Sally couldn't help but think,

_Wait, you don't know?_

"It's sort of like a bunch of rescue teams together, but they're kinda upgraded so they're really a bunch of exploration teams" Treecko explained. He smiled nervously at Sally and Squirtle.

"Amanda's still not totally used to Pokemon world terminology" he explained. Sally stared at Amanda in shock.

"You're human?!"

"Yeah" Amanda replied sheepishly.

"So am I!" she said with a smile. Amanda and Treecko's eyes went wide.

"She's from a frozen future that doesn't exist anymore" Squirtle added. Amanda stared at them in shock, and Treecko just fainted.

"I'm dreaming right? I bet any moment now Gengar is gonna come and tell me he's mated to Ekans" Amanda babbled.

"Uh... I don't know what you just said, but this isn't a dream" Sally said.

And just like that, Amanda fainted as well.

**Pfft. Okay that may have sucked but I'm gonna keep it just for a cheap laugh. I promise I'll try to make more sense next chapter.**


End file.
